Basketball
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Domino High School has entered a Basketball Tournament. Who was chosen and what can they bring to the game that other schools don't have?


"I have some news that could be taken as good or bad" The principle announced. "All the schools in the district are holding a basket ball tournament. This was compulsory and the school staff and I had in listed the students who axel in sports. The rules state that at least one girl is to play and also that one girl has to be on the court. I will now read out the names of the students that will represent Domino City High School"

"What do you think about this Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Could be amusing" Atem said. Atem now had his own body but decided to stay. With some help from Pegasus, Atem was now, legally, Yugi's older twin brother. They could pass it off too! Bakura became separated from Ryou as Malik was separated from Marik.

"Atem Motou. Joey Wheeler. Tristan Taylor. Duke Dartz. Bakura and Ryou Bakura. Marik and Malik Ishtar. Seto Kaiba-"

"Moneybags! Are you kidding me!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, sit down! You're embarrassing us!" Tea hissed as she pulled him down.

"And for the female, Tea Gardner"

"What!" Tea yelled as she stood.

"You were saying?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Sorry but since you guys have been given this task. Your main focus for the next few weeks is basketball" He said and that ended the parade.

* * *

><p>After school...<p>

"Tea! Where are you going!" Joey asked as he caught up to Tea who was walking towards the school exit.

"Home. Duh" She said.

"But we have basketball practice now" Tea sighed.

"Look, I suck at basketball. I have no idea why I'm on the team" Tea said.

"If you suck so bad, then you need to practice. You should know that better than anyone else" Joey said. "What do you do when you learn a new dance move but you can't get it right?" Joey asked.

"Well I try again and again until I get it. I practice...a lot..." Tea looked down before looking up confidently. "Alright Joey. Let's go. We have a basketball training to make" Joey nodded and they ran towards the gymnasium where the boys were standing around. They wore dark blue mesh shorts and

"Finally! What took you so long?" The coach asked.

"Tea didn't know we had training" Joey said. Tea nodded.

"Alright then, get on the court"

As they practiced, Tea's movements were jerky and slow.

"Come on guys!" Serenity, Mokuba and Yugi stood to the side, cheering.

It was half court; Atem, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea vs. Seto, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Dartz. Mokuba had come from his school once it finished to the high school to watch them practice. As Seto got the ball, he accidentally barged Tea who fell and hit her head on the ground.

The rest was a blur and as she could barely make out everyone standing over her.

"Nice going moneybags!" Joey yelled.

"Are you alright Tea?" Atem asked. She looked around, dazed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Bakura asked. Tea tried to get her eyes to focus.

"I don't…" Then as her gaze slowly focused, she glared at him. "Don't give me the finger, prick!" Tea huffed.

"That's my girl" Tristan said as he helped her up.

"Tea, what's wrong? Your movements are jerky and everywhere" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. It's too…I don't know…silent?" Tea said lamely. The guys raised an eyebrow.

"I understand Tea! I'm on it!" Mokuba said as he ran to Seto's Ferrari.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto asked.

They watched as Mokuba opened up the car doors before he turned the key but not enough to start the car. Then, he turned up the music. It was playing a slow ballad rock song. He knew her favourite band and songs and put something into the built in com. Soon, 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park started and Tea visibly relaxed.

"Alright, let's go again" The coach called. Mokuba turned up the music so they could even make out the words clearly. Once the game started, thing progressed. Tea moved around swiftly and gracefully. Then Seto came along again.

"Watch out Tea!" Joey called. Tea smirked as the chorus hit. She jumped up and knocked away his shot. She recovered and grabbed the ball, heading down to the middle then back up. She passed it to Atem, who passed it to Joey, who passed it to Tristan, who saw Tea and threw it up.

_I'm breaking the habit_

Joey smirked as Tea ran to him. He cupped his hands and when Tea jumped onto his hands, he threw her up just like so many times in her dances. She managed to get the ball and flipped before she slam dunked it into the hoop. The guys stared her in amazement.

"Woohoo! You did it Tea!" Mokuba yelled. She flipped down and Mokuba ran to her with his hand up. Tea laughed as she high fived him.

"Tea, that was incredible!" The coach said. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm a dancer" Tea said, smiling. "My lessons have made me naturally flexible but only when music's playing" She said.

"When do you have dancing?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. I do it after school every Tuesday and-"The coach nodded and cut in.

"Boys, starting tomorrow, you'll be taking dance lessons" The coach said.

"What!" They all yelled.

"No arguing. You will go with Tea and take dance lessons every Tuesday!" He yelled. "Can you talk to your dance teacher Tea?" He asked.

"Well yes but-"

"Good then that's that" He said. "We'll finish early today. See you Wednesday after school" He said before leaving. The guys, minus Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Atem glared at Tea.

"You've made us take dance lessons!" Bakura yelled. Tea rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong? Can't handle something little ol' me can do?" Tea challenged. He growled. "Oh get over it. Be glad I only told him Tuesday" Tea sighed.

"Why? What else is there?" Atem asked.

"Tuesday is when I take hip hop and break dancing classes. Thursday is when I do Ballet" Mokuba laughed.

"Alright, Tuesdays it is!" Joey said. "I'd take break dancing over ballet any day" He said. The other guys agreed. Suddenly they heard loud beeping. They turned to see a woman in a small green car. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She kept beeping while glaring at them.

"Who is that?" Joey asked.

"Shit, I gotta go" Tea said.

"Tea! Get your fucking ass in this car right now!" The woman screamed. Tea sighed as she hugged her friends. She hugged Mokuba before she grabbed her bag and ran to the car. She got in the car and waved to her friends. As soon as they were out of sight, the woman slapped her across the face.

"Where were you!" She yelled. "Fucking around again!"

"No mom, they're my friends. I got chosen to be in some basketball thing-"

"Basketball? You hate basketball!" She countered.

"I know! They just picked me and I can't get out of it" She said.

"You better not be lying to me Tea. I'm gonna call that school up tomorrow and ask" Kristy cursed.

"Then do it coz I'm not lying" Tea huffed. Her mom slapped her again.

"Don't get smart with me girl" She hissed. Tea sat in silence.


End file.
